


Lily and James forevermore

by MioneGranger123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioneGranger123/pseuds/MioneGranger123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lily and James are finally friends, but James puts their friendship at risk by asking Lily out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily and James forevermore

This is all J. 's, the most amazing author in the world other than Shakespeare.

JP+LE JP+LE

This is my first fanfic, so please review!

JP+LE JP+LE

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

Lily held her breath. She had been waiting to hear this for a long time. She and James had been friends for a few months, and during those few months, she had felt herself sinking into the abyss that was love.

She had fallen for James. Hard.

"Yes."

"It's okay, I'm not too upse... Wait, what? The great Lily Evans said yes to the brilliant James Potter? Yes!

He started doing a victory dance around the Head's common room.

Lily sighed. He still had a rather large ego, but he was funny, clever, adorable and nice to be with.

"James, I only have one problem."

"What's that?"

"I've never been on a date before."

"Me neither! I'll ask Sirius all about them!"

"Should we actually trust him?"

"Well, there's the fact that he's been going out with your best friend since second year..."

"Good point."

"Lily," asked James, tentatively.

"Yes, James?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you? 'Cause we're together and all?"

"Sure, but I've never kissed anyone, so it might not be very good."

"I've only ever kissed my mum. Here goes nothing," he said as he leaned in towards her.

Their lips softly brushed. They were both overcome by a flood of emotions. The kiss got more passionate, their hair got more tangled and their clothes got more rumpled from the embrace they were locked in.

When they finally pulled apart, their lips were quite puffy and their hair was very, very messy.

"Lily, thank you for giving me such an amazing first kiss."

"No, James, I'm thanking you for giving me such an amazing first kiss."

James kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into his chest.

JP+LE JP+LE

Review time! :-)


End file.
